Danny's Best Blunders!
by Madame Weeping Bell
Summary: This is the best place to come and see the Phantom gang mess up their lines, actions, and even get hurt every now and then. If you wanna see, then click the title! NOW PLAYING: Z Plays Games, Act Two. This time IT'S KICKBALL!
1. Chapter 1

Danny's Best Blunders!

This is where you will find the best DP bloopers that the Phantom Quartet painstakingly went through to get the best joy (and reviews, please) out of our dear readers. So, I beg you ado and let's get on with blunders! I love torturing him! This is AFTER phantom planet, btw.

**Someone off in distance**: CUT!! **Bantar**: OH WHAT NOW!?!?!?!?!?! ***L.T.** sticks tongue out at camera*

***L.T. **slips and falls while running into the kitchen of Fenton Works* **Sam**: GRAB THE DOORFRAME!! *Audience laughter*

***L.T**. comes in with crowbar. Hotep-Ra starts laughing* **L.T**.: What? **Hotep-Ra**: I'm sorry! Line please! *Audience laughter*

**Take 1**: ***Danny** is flying in the woods* **Danny**: I believe I can fly! (hits tree and falls) I'M OKAY! *Simultaneous GUFFAWS*

**Take 2: *Danny **is flying above the trees*** Danny**: I believe I can- GET IT OFF ME!!!! (**Danny** is being attacked by a giant birs) *Huge Audience laughter*

**Take 3: *Danny **is walking in woods* **Danny: **I hope I don't get- OW!!! REALLY!?!?!?! (**Danny** is stung by bee) The universe hates me. *Director laughs*

**Take 4: *Danny** slowly walking, humming to self* **Danny**: Oh, crud. *Trips on tree root and falls on ant hill* GET THEM OFF!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! *Runs around trying to gett off ants*Hysterical laughs*

**Take 5: *Danny **walking in woods* **Danny:** I really hate my- WOAH! *Trips on tree root and gets head stuck in tree* YOU'RE KIDDING ME!!!!!!!!!! *Hysterical GUFFAWS*

***Tucker** in woods* **Tucker**: I wonder if there's any meat out- WOAH! *Trips and falls on bee hive and is covered in honey and stumbles into bear cave* Hey! A bear- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! *Runs out of cave w/bear chasing him*Camera man laughter*

**Mrs. Raybulock**: And you have to know the Po-flah-flah-flah-flah *Starts laughing* Theorum by Thursday. Sorry! How do you say it again? *Laughter from director*

***L.T. **and **Danny** are in woods* **L.T.: **And we go this-OW!!!!!!! *Runs into tree* **Danny**: Are you ok?** L.T**.: Swell! *Loud, robust laughter and GUFFAWS*

***Phantom Quartet **in gym blowing up balloons***Danny** inhales helium and speaks like Alvin from _Alvin and the Chipmunks_* **Danny**: Hey, hand me that drink. *Everyone GUFFAWS*

***L.T.** is sitting in **Mrs. Raybulock's **room and **Danny** is at her desk, invisibly***Danny** takes scissors and pretends to cut **Mrs. Raybulock's **hair*Everyone laughs* **Mrs. Raybulock**: Nod you heads yes or no. **DANNY**! *Everyone GUFFAWS*

**THANKS FOR READING! NOW_ REVIEW _IF YA WANT MORE!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Danny's Best Blunders!

This is where you will find the best DP bloopers that the Phantom Quartet painstakingly went through to get the best joy (and reviews, please) out of our dear readers. So, I beg you ado and let's get on with blunders! I love torturing Danny!!!! 8) This is AFTER phantom planet, btw.

***PQ** is in radio station*** Danny**: And... uh... umm.... uh, line please!

***L.T.** and** Danny** are having a blast in the radio station*** L.T**.: No, no, it was like fwom fshhhhhh! Uh oh. *Chair cracks and breaks, causing** L.T.** to laugh harder* **Danny:** Are you ok? *Audience GUFFAWS*

***L.T.** is asleep* **Danny** comes in with a camera* **Danny** snaps picture of **L.T**. sleeping with teddy bear* **L.T.: DANNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***Danny** and **L.T.** are in class* **Danny** is alseep* **L.T.** takes out air horn and blows it* **Danny:** BLUE! Huh, what? I wasn't paying attention.** L.T.: **He finally admits it. *Audience GUFFAWS*

***L.T**. and **Danny** are on a date at Nasty Burger* **L.T. **gets a coke* **L.T.: **And he took the- ***L.T.** burps out fire and singes **Danny's** eyebrows off* OH MY GOSH! Are you ok? *Everyone on set and in audience GUFFAWS*

**THANKS FOR READING! NOW_ REVIEW _IF YA WANT MORE!!!! And send in ideas, cause I'm running low!**


	3. When Danny and Z are alone

**More Danny and L.T. bloopers, only they are alone on set this time! Yikes! It was extremely hard writing this first blooper it was so funny. Note to self: Danny and L.T. alone will be the cause of your deaths.**

***L.T.** and **Danny** are alone on set. **L.T.** is wearing a tuxedo and** Danny **is wearing a dress with a wig, high heels, and balloons in his bra.*** Danny**: Turn the camera on.** L.T:** It already is. I'll go turn on the sound box. ***L.T. **giggles* Music to _I'm a Barbie Girl_ starts playing**. Danny **and **L.T.** are lipsynching. **L.T. **is Ken and** Danny **is Barbie* ***Director, Sam** and** Tucker **all come in with shocked faces.* **Director**: HOMOSEXUAL IDIOTS! ***L.T. **and **Danny** run away laughing out their guts*

***L.T.** and** Danny **are alone in classroom* **Danny**: Is the camera on? **L.T.: **Yeah! *Giggles from **Danny** and **L.T**.* They start drawing on the blackboard* **LT.: **I wrote **Dash** is a RETURD! ***Danny** laughs* **Danny**: I drew him getting his butt kicked by the Box Ghost! *They run out laughing* **Dash** comes in* **Dash**: FENTON!!!!!!! ***Dash **runs out*

***L.T. **and **Danny** are alone again* **Danny: L.T., **how many cameras are on? **L.T.: **All of them. **Danny:** Ok. *Giggles and turns to camera* **L.T. **and I are going to do something we have NEVER done before. *He holds up box of ghost candy* *They eat some and start their sugar high and blow nine of fourteen cameras before the **director** walks in* **Director:** OH MY GOD! L.T.: Uh oh. ***L.T. and Danny **are chased around set*


	4. Z and Danny get hurt

Danny's Best Blunders!

**This section is where L.T. and Danny get injured or attacked during scenes... At least they're in public and not alone this time!!!**

*L.T. reaches into bag and gets arm attacked* L.T. :AAAAAAAH! WHAT IS THAT!?!?!?! GET IT OFF!!!!! *Tucker gets L.T.'s arm out of bag* L.T.: thanks, Tuck.

*L.T. is doing the lightning scene when L.T. gets struck by lightning. L.T. is charred when landing on the mat.* Director: OH MY GOSH are you ok? L.T.: Well, considering the fact that I was electrocuted, I'm good. Actually, it was kind of a rush...

*L.T. comes in on rooftop and opens the kylight's trap door. She flips down, still holding it, loses her grip, and falls* L.T.: AAAA-OOF! Director: Are you ok, L.T.? L.T.: Yeah, I'm fine. *L.T. and director laugh*

*L.T. and Danny are at henhouse with baby chickens* Danny picks one up and is attacked by the rest* Danny: AAAAAAA!!!! BABY MUTANT CHICKS!!!! GET THEM OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Chicks go away leaving a pecked-to-death Danny*

*Danny and L.T. are iceskating*Danny's first time* L.T.: Come on, boy-o, let's not waste our first lesson. *She grabs Danny's hands and pulls him onto the rink* She tells him how to skate* L.T.: Just let your flying instincts take over and you'll be a pro. *Danny starts skating and tries to stop but eventually runs into bleachers* L.T. runs away*

Take 1: *L.T. and Danny are in garage* L.T. is working on her car* Danny: What are you doing? L.T.: trying to find the lever that lets the backseat down for more trunk space. Danny: Need help? L.T.: No, I got it. Danny: Well, ok... Just don't press any strange- L.T.: OOOH! WHAT DOES THIS BUTTON DO??? *Trunk closes on L.T.* OW!!!! GET IT OFF! GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!! GET THE FREAKIN' THING OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Danny lifts trunk* Danny: I didn't know it could do that. *L.T. and Danny laugh*

(Take two of this scene is in the random walkers chapter)

Take 3: *L.T. and Danny are in garage* L.T. is working on car* Danny: What are you doing? *L.T. bumps head on trunk* L.T.: OW!!! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!!!

*L.T. and Danny are in chemistry class* Mrs. Raybulock: ...And you only need three drops of sulfuric acid to make the steam. *L.T. and Danny slowly look at each other and smile* Danny: Thinkin' what I'm thinkin'? L.T.: Mushroom cloud? Danny: MUSHROOM CLOUD! *They pour in random chemicals and make the classroom explode* Danny is still holding the test tube and falls over* L.T.: Good thing I was wearing a helmet.

*L.T is flying above Danny* She loses her shoe* Danny: OW!!!! L.T.: Sorry! *Danny stumbles in air and falls* Danny and Director laugh*


	5. Z Cleans Up

_**L.T. decides to clean up her locker and closet, and the results aren't pretty. They're funny, but not pretty. Trust me. I typed them up.**_

**_Disclaimer: I only own L.T., her crowbar, and the Moldy Sandwhich that was Danny's in L.T's locker._**

**_I might give the Moldy Sandwhich a chapter of its own, since it's capitalized and all. But I don't know..._**

* * *

**_~L.T. CLEANS UP~_**

***L.T., Danny, Jazz, and Maddie **are in **L.T.'s **room*** L.T.: **Today, I am going to clean out my closet. If you hear screaming, well... let's hope that doesn't happen. **-TEN MINUTES LATER- ***Muffled crashing is heard followed by an "OW!"*** L.T.: HELLBOY 2! WHAT THE FRENCH TOAST IS THAT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! NO, NO, NO! DON'T BREAK- ***muffled crashes* **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! HELP! *Danny, Jazz, and Maddie **all run upstairs to find **L.T. **holding a crowbar in a fighting stance* **Jazz:** Oh my gosh. **Maddie:** What IS that? **Danny:** No comment.

***L.T., Danny, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker are **at **L.T.'S **locker* **L.T.: **Today I am going to clean out my locker. Do you remember that crowbar I used to keep in my locker? Yeah, turns out the Reng Reng had babies... it also ate my biology homework. Sam: That's SO original. **(SARCASM) Tucker:** No, really, it did. I saw it.** L.T.: **Well, if I die, bury me in the backyard. In my maid's outfit.** Jazz**: O...k... I don't want to know. **Danny:** There's a shock. -**20 MINUTES LATER- *L.T.** grabs and yanks out plastic baggy*** L.T.: **Hey, **Danny! **I found that sandwhich **Dash** hid! **Danny:** Why is it green? **Jazz:** That's mold.** *L.T.** jumps back and drops bag* **Sam:** EWW! **Tucker:** That's gross.

* * *

_**So, I need more ideas. Just put something down for L.T. to clean and I'll be sure to give you credit.**_

**_Also, one, two, three... three more days until school lets out! Some of you may know me, seeing as I go to Hillcrest. SOME. Like 2%. Anyway, thanks and hope you enjoyed!_**


	6. The Baby

_**Oh my gosh I just watch control freaks and Maddie had butt tazers lMAO!!!!!!!!! THAT SO WEIRD!!!!!!!!**_

**_So anyway, this time, the ghost baby causes trouble, yadda yadda yadda, and you'll never guess who came up with The Baby. My real life bff. At lunch. You never know what comes out of her brain. She also wrote 'The Muffin Man' and 'The Freakiest Saturday,' but I had to change the names to the cast. Oh, and there's a few more 'When L.T. and Danny are Alone' bloopers, I just haven't gotten them up yet. Sorry for all this commotion._**

The Baby

***Everyone **is on set, about to start filming when a random **baby** walks on set* **Director**: Ok, whose kid is this? ***Baby** starts crying* Ohrg, can anyone change its diaper?** L.T. "**Oh, for the love of... I'll do it ***L.T.** picks up baby* **Tucker:** Yeah, because it's the mother's instinct to change the diaper or... something... ***Sam **punches **Tucker** in the eye* OW!!! ***Make-up artist (M.U.-A.) **tries to put make-up on, but **Tucker** keeps moving away*

***L.T. and Danny **are flying* Baby hangs above from rope* **L.T.: **WHAT THE-?! ***Danny** looks up and hits tree*** Danny**: OW!!!!!!!!!! I'M OKAY!!!

*Rock and roll music is heard backstage***L.T. and Danny **investigate* The **Baby **is wearing a fake mullet and is pretending to rock out with a pink and purple electric guitar* **Everyone** else comes in* **L.T.: **Oh. My. God.** Baby**: Nuting! Nuting happened! ***Baby** looks and stops*

***Baby** is in chains with three baby gates*** Danny**: What's that? **L.T.: **What? **Danny:** That! **L.T.: **What?** Danny**: That on your back!** L.T.: **That WHAT on my back!?!?!?!?!** Danny**: THE BABY!!!** L.T.: **OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!! *L.T. turns and sees baby then runs around randomly, trying to get baby off*

**_Well, that's all The Baby bloopers that I had... sorry... If ya got ideas, send 'em in! I'll be updatin' all this week!!!_**

**_Or trying too..._**

**_Oh, darn. Phantommouse1115 was right. I see pitchforks._**

**_*WE WANT MORE! WE WANT MORE!*_**

**_OK, OK! IF YA WANT MORE, YOU'LL SEND IN IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	7. The Freakiest Saturday

_**I honestly tried to post another chapter, but it deleted ALL my data, so I'll have to do that tomorrow. My real life bff came up with this idea, therefore you don't know what will ever happen next. I changed names to cast member names because I'd rather not name the poor guy who was getting stalked by my best friend... poor guy... never seen again... Just kidding. He's still alive.**_

_**The Freakiest Saturday**_

***Danny and L.T**. are sitting at table in trailers*** L.T.: **So, what did you do Saturday? **Danny:** Stalked **Dash. **It was WE-IRD. First, I followed him to his house, where he challenged two old ladies and some cole slaw to a wrestling match. Then, we went to an alleyway, where a forest appeared OUT OF NOWHERE!!! So I had to stalk him through the trees. So I stalked him through the woods with a paint-ball gun. A little voice in my head said 'No! Don't shoot! No!' then I found myself arguing with myself. Then I was screaming and** Dash **was like 'Who's there?!?!?!?' THEN, we were at a BEAUTY PARLOR and eating cupcakes while **Dash** got a perm. Then the MUFFIN MAN came in riding a GIANT gingerbread man who was wearing a fake beard and a Santa hat holding a machine gun and shooting random people in the face! Then Mickey Mouse came in dressed as a door; a really big door; and the ceiling caves in on him and he says 'No! I'm melting! No!' NEXT, giant cupcakes that were HIDEOUS come in wearing tutus trying to dance ballet! After that some machine falls from the sky and crushes everyone dead the end. And that was the Freakiest Saturday EVER. **L.T.:** Dude, there's SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR BRAIN!

***L.T.** tells **Kwan** 'The Freakiest Saturday'*** Kwan**: Ok? His brain is... anh. There is no way to describe his brain. **L.T.: **I think it's deformed. **Kwan:** ...Yeah, it's deformed...

* * *

_**Really truly and honestly my bff came up with this. If you don't believe me, I will find you and kill you in your sleep.**_


	8. The Muffin Man

_**Another chapter, third or fourth today. Again, my real life bff came up with another great classic, sequel to 'The Freakiest Saturday.'**_

_**The Muffin Man**_

*All** PQ **are at lunch table* **L.T.: **You know, you're killing the Muffin Man's children. **Danny:** Ah, the Muffin Man can make more. I heard he was cheating on the oven, for the STOVE! It was horrible, then the MICROWAVE! So the Muffin Man got the divorce papers for the oven and married the microwave! Then THEY had children, but they were all deformed, 'cause you can't make muffins in a microwave. Then the oven saw and sat on the microwave then the Muffin Man was like 'CHICK FIGHT! YES!' Then he married the stove the end. ***Everyone** stares at **Danny** like he's insane*** Sam:** I'm leaving now. ***Sam **leaves* **Tucker**: There's something wrong with you. **L.T.: **Really.

* * *

_**And that was the sequel to the classic 'The Freakiest Saturday'. Hope you enjoyed. This and 'The Freakiest Saturday' are the ONLY bloopers in their chapters.**_

**_I WILL SAY THIS UNTIL YOU BELIEVE ME: MY BFF CAME UP WITH THIS AND TFS IN ONE LUNCH SITTING ONE DAY! I SWEAR TO GOD I SPEAK THE TRUTH!_**


	9. Lunch Break

_**This is what happens when the PQ sit together at the lunch table. This took place all on the TUCK&SAMCAM. I don't know about you, but random, crazy, and sometimes stupid things happen at lunch...**_

**_This first one is where the TUCK&SAMCAM first comes into place, and will follow the rounds. Each L.T. and Danny blooper will be a different day. Which most of them are, seeing as they are named Thing One and Thing Two after Director Luke saw them dancing to 'I'm A Barbie Girl'..._**

**_~Lunch Break~_**

***Danny and L.T. **are at lunch table* **Sam and Tucker **walk in with the** TUCK&SAMCAM* Danny** gets tongue stuck in chocolate milk bottle*** L.T.: **OMIGOD! ***L.T. **rips bottle off*** Danny:** *sigh* Thanks. ***Danny **looks into camera, smiles, shakes his head, and starts to laugh*

***Danny **still drinks milk and starts choking* **Danny**: EL GAL! *Falls over* I'M OKAY!

***L.T.** is eating ice cream sandwhich* **L.T.: **I have a sudden urge to go pee.** Danny: **Why?** L.T.: **CUZ YOU BROUGHT IT UP!

***L.T. and Danny **walk over to **Sam**, who is in a bad mood* **Danny:** Hey,** Sam? Sam**: WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!** L.T.: **Geez, we just wanted to know if you'd come bowling with us and **Tuck** tonight...

***Danny and L.T. **are sitting at lunch*** Dash **walks up and gives **Danny **a wedgie* **Danny:** WHAT THE MESS YOU FREAKIN' RETURD? **Dash**: I'm stupid poop? **Danny**: Uh oh. ***Dash chases Danny **outside lunch room* **Dash: FENTON!**

***L.T. and Sam **are at lunch*** Sam**: Head, shoulder, knees and toes, knees and toes**! *Everyone **stares at **Sam*** What, a goth can't sing?** L.T.: **They can, just nothing that retarded of a song.

***Danny and Tucker **are at lunch table* **Tucker **stumbles when getting up*** Tucker**: MY SHOE!** Danny**: I don't know him!

***Danny **is alone while the rest of** PQ **gets seconds* A random low fat fat cake is chucked at his head*** Danny**: OK, WHO THREW THAT? WHO THREW THAT LOW FAT FAT CAKE AT MY HEAD! *random chuckles are heard in one corner of room*

_**And now, the grand blooper that will send you all laughing...**_

***PQ **sits at table* No one speaks*** Sam**: So... **Danny:** This... **Tucker:** Is...** L.T.: **...Akward....

* * *

_**THANK YOU ALL YOU WHO LOVE AND CARE ABOUT ME AND YOU CARE IF YOU REVIEW! The last one was the grand finale of the lunch break. THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS! THE LAST CHAPTER WILL BE 'The End'. AND I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY MORE BLOOPER CHAPTERS WILL COME BEFORE THAT! SO BE GLAD!**_


	10. Study Hall

_**Even great actors and actresses have to go to school!**_

* * *

Study Hall

*L.T. is covered by papers, Danny by books. Danny is asleep.* L.T.: So many papers, so little time. *L.T. picks up pencil and begins to write*

*Dash, Danny and Tucker decide to play baseball with their vocabulary books and a very small wad of paper.* Tucker: Fourth inning, Dash with two outs, Danny's up! Dash: Batt 'er up! *Dash throws the 'ball'. Danny attepmts to swing, but accidentally flings book at the wall.* Jazz: Good goin', tiger. L.T.: Smoothe. Sam: No comment.

*L.T. and Danny decide to study for history test. Danny attempts speaking, but L.T. keeps interrupting.* Danny: Who founded- L.T.: PLAH PLAH FLUH FLAUH FLAH! *13 AND A HALF MINUTES LATER* Danny: You need serious help. L.T.: NO! I DO NOT NEED YOUR HELP! *Danny walks away.*

*Danny gets up to turn in history test. L.T. stares at the back of his head.* Danny: What're you looking at? L.T.: There's a bug following your head. *Danny starts freaking out and falls over* Mrs. Raybulock and class laughs.*

* * *

_**Well, that's all I can update tonight. I'll try again tomorrow, on the LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!**_


	11. Z Plays Games

_**L.T. plays games in class. Mrs. Raybulock shouldn't have allowed her to do that. What is the outcome when Jazz, Dash, Sam, Tucker, Paulina, Kwan, Star, Danny, Nathan, Lester, and Mikey play along?**_

_**Dear God the consequences!**_

_**

* * *

**_

~L.T. Plays Games~

**GAME: TAXI! (New York)**

**L.T.: **How about we play a game or two? *All people nod* Well, move a few desks together. We're playing Taxi! **_~5 minutes later~_** Ok, how you play it is simple. I'm calling out characters and I need people to be them. The people need to hail the taxi, call it over. The driver is the only person in the taxi at the beginning. Ok, everyone get it? *All people nod* Good. Ok, I need a driver who *giggles* thinks he is Barney! ***Danny's **hand shoots up* Ok**, Danny**, in the taxi. Now I need two business men who need to get to court in fifteen minutes on the north side of town. ***Dash and Kwan **raise hands* Ok, now I need a man who only speaks Swedish. ***Tucker **raises hand.* **Tucker: **I don't know Swedish, but I'll fake it. **L.T.: **Now I need two sisters from the south who've never been to New York and are trying to figure out where the Statue of Liberty is, which is on the south side of town. ***Jazz and Star **raise hands* Ok, good. And, ACtION!

***Danny **is in taxi, and people are hailing* Everyone gets in 'taxi'* Everyone is talking at same time* **Businessmen:** We need to get to court now, WE CAN SUE YOU! WE CAN SUE YOU! We need to be there in fifteen minutes! WE CAN SUE YOU! **Swedishman**: HUUGLE FARG CHA SHADADA! ***Swedishman **pretends to blow a trucker's horn over and over again*** Sisters**: We've never been to New York. We need to get to the Statue of Liberty! **Driver: **Hullo, there. My name is Barney! I love you, you love me, we're a great big family!...** Businessmen**: WE CAN SUE YOU! WE CAN SUE YOU! WE NEED TO GET TO COURT RIGHT NOW!** Swedishman**: RARGADARGLE BUOLFHJ BULGARIA!** L.T.: ***laughing her guts out* Ok, FREEZE! Out of the taxi. Good job Danny! Very realistic Businessmen! Convincing, sisters!

**L.T.: **Ok, now I need a driver who can't see. ***Lester **raises hand* Good, in the Taxi! I need a fashionista who thinks she's all that and is trying to get to the run way. ***Paulina **raises hand* Ok, now I need a slob who disgusts our fashionista.** *Nathan **raises hand.* Ok and I need an old man and woman. ***Kwan and Star **raise hands* And now I need a girl who thinks she's a dog. ***Sam **raises hand* Ok, good. And now I need a girl who's getting married in two weeks and is so excited about it! ***Jazz **raises hand* And her husband who just DOESN'T CARE. ***Mikey **raises hand* Ok, and, ACtION!

***Lester **is in taxi, and people are hailing* Everyone gets in 'taxi'.* Everyone is talking at same time*** Fashionista**: Get me to the runway, now, please!** Slob**: Take me to the... pizza place. **Old couple**: When I was your age, I was the fashionista, young missy! **Doggirl:** RUUUFF! RUFF RUFF! BARK GROWL SNARL!** Young girl**: Take me to the dress shop, please. I'm getting married in two weeks! **Young Man**: TAKE ME HOME! JUST TAKE ME HOME! I DON'T CARE! ***Driver **steps on 'gas pedal'. No one notices*** L.T.: ***giggling* OK, FREEZE! Good job guys! That was hilarious! You didn't even notice **Lester **hit the gas pedal!

* * *

_**I'll update some more tomorrow, last day of school, and I have a sleepover to get ready for! :DDD :DD**_


	12. When in Doubt, Always Mess up Your Line!

_**Hiya. I need more ideas for this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

~When in Doubt, Always Mess up Your line!~

**T1:*L.T. and Danny **are in Fentonworks living room*** L.T.'s **cell phone rings mid-line.* **L.T.: **Oh, hang on, I HAVE to take this.

**T2: *L.T. and Danny **are in Fentonworks living room*** L.T**. starts talking to **Make-up artist (M.-U.A.)* L.T.: **No, it was real blood.** M.-U.A.: **You sure?** L.T.: **Positive. Wasn't it**, Danny? Danny**: Yeah. **M-U.A.: **Oh, well. This is a tad embarassing...

* * *

_**And that's all I have! HELP!**_


	13. When Z and Danny are Alone, Act Two

_**MORE WHEN L.T. AND DANNY ARE ALONE BLOOPERS! I FINALLY GOT THEM UP! If you read 'Lunch Break', then you'd know why I put this first one...**_

* * *

~When L.T. and Danny Are Alone, Part 2~

***L.T. and Danny **are alone.** HELP US!* Danny**: Do you have the chick?** L.T.: **Yeah! The camera's on! ***L.T. and Danny **giggle*** Danny**: *breathes like Darth Vader*** LUKE**, I AM YOUR FATHAH! ***Director **walks in* **L.T.: **Oh, hi **Luke!**

***L.T. and Danny** are alone* They go through costume trunk and find Mary Poppons costumes, look at each other and smile* **Danny** is dressed as Mary and** L.T.** as the dude, whose name I cannot remember* They dance to Supercalifragilisticaxpialidocious*** Luke** comes in* **Luke:** Oh, not AGAIN!

***Danny and L.T. **are alone*** Danny:** get the camera! **L.T.: **I go- _~10 minutes later~_** L.T.: **WOOOOOOOOOOOO! **Danny:** THIS IS THE ROLLERCOASTER IN TOONTOWN, WALT DISNEY WORLD! Uh oh. *Camera flies off and breaks*

***Sam and Tucker **are alone*** Sam:** Hand me your PDA. I'm gonna rig the switchbox with a light show. _~10 minutes later~_ *Music to Gloria Estephan's _'Turn the Beat Around' _plays. ***L.T., Danny, and Luke **walk in.* **Danny:** See?** L.T.: **I told you we weren't alone!** *Luke **shakes his head*

* * *

_**Well, that's the last L.T. and Danny are Alone. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be L.T.'s Words of Wisdom. Skip if you don't want boring quotes from dead guys. L.T. also put in some of her own, and you know how she is... Well, bye!**_


	14. Z Plays Games, Act Two

_**L.T. wants to play kickball. Tucker is by far the best; Danny just flat out sucks. What will happen when they, Lester, Nathan, Mikey, Jazz, Sam, Dash, Paulina, Kwan, and Star decide to play? The team Danny WAS on never knew that as agile as he is, he was never good at kickball.**_

_**Let's observe...**_

_**

* * *

**_

~L.T. Plays Games~

**GAME: KICKBALL**

***L.T. **comes outside with a ball and some cones* **L.T.: **WHO WANTS TO PLAY KICKBALL! ***Everyone **raises hand excitedly*** L.T. **puts cones down*** L.T.: **Lester, Star, team captains. Pick your teams. ***TEAM 1: Lester, L.T., Sam, Nathan, Kwan**, **and Tucker* TEAM 2: Star, Jazz, Dash, Mikey, Paulina, and Danny* L.T.: O**k, RULES ARE AS FOLLOWS: Three outs, teams switch postitions. CANNOT go past this tree. ***L.T. **point to tree* OTHERWISE, IT'S AN OUT-OF-BOUNDS. Got it? OK, Team one, you kick. ***Danny **pitches, **L.T**. kicks* The ball soars through the air and nails the tree right in the middle and bounces off and hits** Danny **in the back of the head, thus knocking him down.* **Everyone** laughs at this blunder* **L.T.: ***Trying to pull herself together* ARE YOU -laugh- OK? **Danny:** Maybe I should've ducked. **L.T.: **No, it came too fast, it would've sent you flying if I'd aimed just an inch lower.

***L.T.** is pitching, **Danny **kicks* He tries at least eight times hopelessly kicking up grass instead of the ball* **Danny:** OH FOR PETE'S SAKE! *He picks up the ball and shoots it with an ecto-ray.** L.T. **ducks, and the ball hits the tree. It knocks down at least two branches the size of **L.T.*** **L.T.:** Dang, what's the tree been eating?

***L.T.** pitches, **Danny** kicks again with one out. He finally kicks it without injuring someone and runs to first base. He trips on a hole covered by grass and skids on his face literally all the way to second base.* **L.T.: **That's another out. *She points back to the line where the team is still guffawing.* **Danny: **OH COME ON! I JUST SKIDDED ALL THE WAY TO SECOND! GIVE ME A BREAK! **L.T.: **Sorry, the ball hit before. **Danny:** OH COME ON!

***L.T. **pitches, **Danny** kicks again* He gets past first and looks back in triumph, but forgets about second and hits the tree flat on. The ball is thrown weakly at the back of his head.*** Danny:** WHY ME!** L.T.: **Third out, team two kicks!

*TEAM TWO is in postition, **Danny** pitches, **Sam** kicks* **Danny **gently throws the ball towards her. **Sam: **Oh, come on! BE A MAN! My GRANDAD can throw better than that!** *Danny **tries again, harder this time* **Sam **throws it back* **Sam: **Still HARDER! I WANT SOMEONE TO BLEED! ***Danny **smiles maliciously as he prepares to throw the ball like in baseball* **Sam's** eyes widen and she and the others duck, the ball lands in the road and is crushed by a truck.* **Everyone** stares at the now dead ball.* **L.T.: **GREAT, now what're we gonna play with? ***L.T.** slaps** Danny **on the back of the head.*

***L.T. **walks back outside with a new ball*** L.T.: Danny**, I'm assigning a new pitcher if you can't do this right. **Danny:** WHAT? **L.T.: **I'm laying you off. **Danny: **WHY? **L.T.: **Cause you just killed the other ball. ***L.T. **points in the road* **Danny: **So you're saying I'm not good enough? **L.T.: **I'm saying that you... let me put this down lightly... **OK YOU JUST SUCK! YOU. JUST. SUCK**! There, I said it. **Danny:** *splutters* WHAT? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? I'M THE ONE GETTING HURT HERE! **I DESERVE A SECOND CHANCE! ****L.T.: **Dude, you had fifty-three already.

***TEAM ONE** is in position, **Mikey** pitches, **Yucker **kicks* The ball soars through the air and lands an inch away from being out of bounds. **Tucker **flies through the first three bases before throwing his fists up and smiling like an idiot and runs to home base. **Danny** stares on in** total **shock*** L.T. **looks on bewildered. She then smiles and elbows** Danny **in the ribs and looks shifty.*** L.T.: **I'm glad you're not on my team now. ***Danny **glares a death glare*

***TEAM TWO** is in position,** L.T. **pitches,** Dash** kicks*** Dash** takes a running start. **Danny** is on second base and he's not injured. YET. **Dash **kicks the ball and it barely misses** Danny**. He runs to third base and without knowing it he runs into **Kwan**, and they both fall over.* **Danny:** Why am I the victim here?

***TEAM ONE **is in position,** Danny **pitches, **Tucker** kicks* **Danny** throws the ball and** Tucker **head-butts it in front of **Danny**. He picks it up and throws it at **Tucker,** who ducks.** Dash **takes the ball and tags **Tucker** out. **Tucker **snatches the ball and chucks it at **Danny's** head.*** Danny**: WHAT DID I DO? **Tucker:** YOU TAGGED ME OUT! **Danny: **WELL I'M SORRY! (sarcasm)

* * *

_**I said L.T.'s words of Wisdom was next, but I forgot to save it and I lost the paper.**_


End file.
